


The Tailor's Daughter

by Vespertillian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Childhood Friends, F/M, FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Mild Language, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 20:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10048676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vespertillian/pseuds/Vespertillian
Summary: Vesper is a childhood friend of Ignis and Gladio. Losing touch with Ignis over the years, she had hoped she would run into him being promoted to the new crown tailor by her father, the head of the crown altier.Will their friendship grow into something more? Hilarity, angst, and shennangins ensue from the chocobros, taking place right before the events in Kingsglaive.





	1. You know what they say about men in well tailored suits...

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter! Ignis has it rough in the game, I wanted to give him some more good times to remember before his journey. This started as a few senarious in my head and the spiraled out of control. The boys took these ideas and ran, hope you have as much fun with it as I did writing it :3

"Gladio! You want me to stab you?! Stop moving so I can fix this! This is the second time this week you've busted out of these pants! Either you get off on making me work overtime or your ass is too big. My personal guess is your ass." 

You love seeing your bud Gladio at work but he could really give you a break in the alterations department by cutting back on his "gainz" he keeps talking about every week.

Walking down the hall to the royal altier, Ignis over-hears one of the most lively and out of place conversations he's heard all day at the castle.  
Just as he rounds the corner to enter the normally bustling royal altier he witnesses a scene to match the outlandish conversation. There's Gladio, in all his shirtless glory, with his hands on his hips staring at a girl bent down in front of him, her hands in a place that Ignis is sure can't be reality.

"Well maybe if these pants were made better, they could handle my ass." Gladio wryly grins back.  
You look him dead in the eye. " You do see who's holding the scissors and needle so close to all that you hold dear, right? I think some compliments need to come out of your mouth next before I make some blood-curdling screams beat them to it."

Ignis breathes a sigh of relief. It's not what he thought. Gladio has a tendency to overshare his personal life when they have a few drinks, but this would have been crossing a huge line, even for him.

"Damn, girl! I'm just messing around, why do you think I keep coming back to you!? You're the only one who can make me look this good!" He says as he winks and playfully flexes in your direction.

Rolling your eyes with a heavy sigh, you snip the thread on the seam you were mending on his inner thigh and swiftly hook him in the back of the knee so he's knocked off balance long enough to stop gloating.

"You're exhausting sometimes. Remind me why we're friends again?"

"Aww because who else will be my wing man on Friday nights? A wing man who consoles my fruitless efforts by taking me home, ordering pizza, and mercilessly schooling me at Justice Monsters 5 until the wee hours of the morning?!"  
He says while pulling you into him with one arm around your neck and squeezing so tight you can barely breathe. 

"Can't....breathe... you....asshole" you gasp. Just as he goes in for the kill by messing your hair up like he has done since you were kids, you both freeze when you hear:

"I can come back at another time if the tailor is out. Looks like I've interrupted what could have been an endearing moment outside of all the vulgarity."

Letting you go, Gladio laughs "Hey Iggy, you heard fun and came to kill it did you?"

"It sounded like I arrived in the nick of time for this poor girl's sake who you were (finger quotes) forcing your friendship on" he peers around the big guy to make eye contact with you and to check that you're still standing. 

Bowing into a grand curtesy in his direction, hair still a mess, you reply "my hero" In your best southern drawl.

"Don't let her fool you dude, she can fight back, and she fights dirty. You should remember that." Gladio replys clapping a hand on Ignis's shoulder while sticking his tongue out in your direction. Cheeks flushing in anger while you scramble to fix your hair he replies,  
"Anyway better get back to work and let you get to your appointment here, see ya!" He waves a hand up as he walks past you both and back down into the palace hallway. 

Jerk. Always running his mouth at the worst times.  
Trying to quickly pull yourself together, you decide to take the high road and not continue your verbal assaults at his expense. After all, you have a client to tend to and even though it is a Friday and most of the staff has left for the day, you need to maintain some professional composure. Your father would kill you if he heard you speak that way at work. Even if it was to Gladio.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ignis sighs, calling out to the big guy.  
Gladio turns, confused.

"Your shirt, idiot." You reply dryly. Running it over to him,  
"Why did you take it off anyway? For once you didn't bust one of the shoulders."

"I was hot." He smiles innocently.  
Both you and Ignis let out an audible groan at the same time.

"BYE. I have more important things to do than keep track of your modesty right now" yelling as you physically try to push him out the door.  
Laughing at your attempts, he only pushes back a bit, letting you think you're able to move him while he finishes putting his shirt on.

"We still meeting for drinks at the usual spot later?" He calls from out the door.  
"BYE!" you yell back.  
"See you at 8!" You hear him echo.

Covering your face with your hands and shaking your head, you growl in frustration.

"I can come back at another time if it would be better for you miss." Ignis replies politely.

Looking up, you almost forgot he was there you were so flustered by your friend. Ignis. Damn it's been awhile, you think. Looking up to his full 6ft of impeccably dressed person, height imposing compared to your own 5'7", his chiseled features and his piercing green eyes. Realizing your friend is all grown up now and you know next to nothing about him. Needing to move the conversation away from Gladio's antics and your new awaren-ness of Ignis's, ugh, recent developments you reply with a friendly,

"Hey Ignis! It's been a long time hasn't it?" You softly smile. "Follow me to the fitting area and we'll begin." Starting to walk away from him while waving a hand toward the fitting area, you stop after hearing only one set of footsteps being your own. 

Standing still in the lobby, looking your way, Ignis's intense, sea green eyes meet yours and asks "Have we been introduced before? You seem to know me, Gladio seems to think we know one another, and I feel as though we may have crossed paths before."

A pain you hadn't expected shoots through your chest, tightening as you respond.  
"It's been so long, I wouldn't expect you to remember. I'm Vesper Veritas, we used to be friends when we were young. I'm the crown tailor's daughter."  
He doesn't remember you.  
The three of you were only 7, why are you getting all sentimental, of course he doesn't remember. We were young and you can't imagine the responsibilities he's had to deal with since then.  
His eyes go wide, an expression you weren't expecting.  
"Vesper Veritas, I can't believe it! He blurts out excitedly. Very uncharacteristic for a man who's composure is unparalleled. Or so you've heard from Gladio. Your heart recovers a bit after this, he does remember! 

"My, I guess we've both done some growing up these past 15 years. I had seen you in passing when I came to the altier with Noctis thinking you were a new apprentice. You've changed so much since I saw you last. 

He calmly replies as he, wait. Did he just give you a once over?! Did Ignis fucking Scientia just check you out?! Speaking of his unrivaled composure, this man is a pro. Advisor to the future king, he is deliberate in every action. Did he mean for you to see that? You were wearing one of your favorite outfits, one of the few you've had time to make for yourself. Black skinny pants with Moto details at the knee, half tucked in black tuxedo shirt fitted perfectly to your form. Matte black heels. Your lipstick still flawless even though the day was almost over (thank you modern science) Needeless to say you felt good today in your skin.  
He's incredibly well dressed all the time, maybe he's appreciating your craft too. Hmm.  
Quick, say something back.

"I guess I have changed quite a bit from the kid who was always getting in wrestling matches they couldn't hope to win with Gladio. I remember I used to come crying to you when I lost, you'd think I'd learn." rubbing a hand at the back of your neck,  
"I was really hoping we'd run into one another again with me taking over as head military altier, looks like fate would have it too."

That was okay, but let's try for smoother and less "I've been pining for you for years, sneaking glances at you in passing around the castle even though the last time we actually spent time together was when we were seven and you had to clean up my cuts because I was dumb and never backed down from a fight I knew I should never have initiated."

"Yes it would" he purrs.

Another unexpected reaction from him. You have a lot of thoughts to think about this conversation, file those away for later and do your job now.  
"If I remember correctly, you're here to be fitted for your Crown's Gaurd fatigues, correct?"

"That's right" he replies.

"Let's catch up a bit while I take your measurements, it's been too long. Follow me," you smile a becoming for him to follow you again.

"I'm looking forward to it, lead the way" his lips curving up at one end into a wry smile.

Once in the fitting room, you check that you have your trusty measuring tape around your neck and phone so you can put his measurements in there to upload to the system. You know your father took his measurements before so they're in there but he always taught you to take them before the beginning of every new project so your clothes fit perfect, everytime.  
Also now you have an excuse to spend a little time catching up. 

Holding the door for him and guiding him to stand on the platform in the center, he complies. Really, you could take measurements anywhere but why have such a grand room if your not going to use it? Decorated in dark woods, rich leathers, and multiple textures of black, this room was a dream. Like the rest of the castle, it fit the aesthetic, dark, baroque and rococo styling with a touch of modern flair. There were rich, black tufted leather chairs, perfectly finished concrete floors, chunky gold framed oil paintings all perfectly illuminated by the most advanced lighting you could ask for. It mimicked daylight perfectly and made everyone look their best.

Having done this with the prince probably a million times for your father, he steps up onto the platform looking in your direction, waiting.

"You know the drill, I'm going to take your measurements and then we'll go over the designs and see if you have any special requests."  
Stating your instructions you casually walk over to where he stands. In doing so you take a long second to really look at him for the first time.

"15 years has really passed?" you think.  
Ignis, Gladio, and you have been friends since you were kids. Your parents all worked for the king and it was tradition that you would follow in their foot steps in the same career they did once you got older. The three of you would play in the castle court yards together. Gladio would go and forage wild berries, random foliage, and bring back imaginary meat from mythical monsters he fought. Ignis would prepare a meal for all of you talking about the new "recipeh" he came up with. The three of you were inseparable. You were only 7 before things changed. Before you knew it, you quickly stopped seeing Ignis around the courtyard. Gladio told you he had to go to a special school to start studying to be the prince's advisor. Gladio was next. He had to go to special training sessions before and after school. The only way you still saw him was when he came into your father's altier to have his uniforms made. Sewing had always been an interest of yours but since your friends were out doing their best, you wanted to as well and asked your father to start teaching you the business early.

Your father let you help with the military pieces but never the royal families'. He was a perfectionist, something you could come to appreciate now. At the time, you just wanted to learn all that could. This is how you were able to stay friends with Gladio for so long. Ripping shirts, busting inseams from training too hard, Gladio was always in and out of the altier. He hasn't changed much. Ignis always came with the prince and the royal family so you only caught glimpses of him. Never long enough to acknowledge one another or say hi.

"Is there something the matter?" Would you prefer I stand somewhere else."  
Shit.  
How long had you been spacing out in front of him reminiscing in your own head?!  
Act cool, you've got this. No pressure, just your curiosity over what's become of your second best childhood friend who is now a painfully handsome grown ass man standing in front of you.

"Just spaced out for a second! Back to work, I'm going to start with your torso measurements. Can I have you take off your jacket first."  
Obliging, he hands it to you and you drape it over one of the soft leather chairs.  
God, he's incredibly well dressed.  
Wearing a charcoal grey suit with a lighter slate grey shirt underneath accented with a matte black belt and shoes. It sounds like a drab palatte but he pulls it off flawlessly. You assume it's something your father made with the fit being so on point. Making a mental note to check for his initials on the shirt collar later as you're taking measurements.

Stepping up on the platform facing him, you gently lift his arms and ask him to stand with them outstretched. Standing close enough so you can wrap the measuring tape around his chest, you're practically face to face with him. That slate grey shirt really makes the teal in his green eyes stand out. Meeting your gaze the entire time you realize you're staring.  
What are you doing?!  
Averting your gaze, you put the measurement quickly in your phone.

"Sorry for staring, I'm a bit of a fashion nerd. You have incredible taste in suits and this color is very complimentary on you. It really brings out your eyes."

Not giving him time to respond, you get a bit closer to him to flip the tip of the collar to check for your fathers initials he leaves on every piece. Yep, they're there. You're so close you can actually smell his cologne. Something custom, something expensive, something absolutely intoxicating.

Leaning back and shaking off your urge to bury your face in his neck you go to comment on your fathers work when you notice, is Ignis blushing?! Mouth parted ever so slightly, cheeks flushed, never taking his eyes off you. You stand back, holding in a breath.

"I am so sorry! I get so lost in mulling over pieces I love that sometimes I forget there is a person inside of the clothes. I had a feeling it was a piece my father made and I got so caught up in looking for it I didn't take into consideration your personal space."

Putting his arms down and regaining his own composure, he laughs  
"I never mind having a beautiful woman invade my personal space especially when I can watch how passionate she is about her work."

Beautiful eh? Maybe you're not messing this up as much as you thought. Your turn to blush now, that was an unexpected reaction.

"Thank you for understanding, ok let's finish this up and I'll try to contain myself for the remainder." You wink

"I assure you it's alright." he smiles. A smile that does not match the intensity in his eyes.  
Your blush deepens. Just get through this and act as normal as you can after all of that. Mentally chastising yourself you charge forward, you are a professional after all, time to act like it!  
Tapping the undersides of his arms again you motion for him to hold them out so you can get his waist and hip measurements.  
Maybe going torso first was a bad idea. This man is in incredible shape and you get to find all of this out up close and personal. Trying to pull your mind out of the gutter, Ignis saves the day and breaks the silence with  
"Gladio and you still seem close."

"Yea, I guess we are." You laugh. "Less physical fighting now and more verbal. Even I learned when to back down surprisingly. Now I just take to kicking his butt in video games. He's like the brother I never had.

"How about you? You two seem to have remained close, right?"

Good. Keep the conversation going, you've moved onto his shoulder and arm measurements and you're still internally dying at this guy's build. At least you're behind him now so he can't see you drooling over his sculpted arms that you can see quite clearly straining through the fabric that surrounds them.  
"Professional indeed" you think to yourself.

"We see a lot of one another to say the least. With Gladio training the prince and with my responsibility of making sure the prince eats and actually makes it to school, Gladio is one of the few people I get to spend any time with. Maybe I'll get to add you to that short list now that we've reconnected today."

Answering without hesitation.  
"I would love that."

Putting the last of his measurements in your phone you are done being up close and personal for now and not a moment too soon. You have never been so flustered by taking someone's measurements as you had his. Why was that? Fit military guys come in for fittings all day. It's not like you've never seen an attractive person before and had to maintain composure around them. Hell, Nyx chose you as his personal seamstress before you were officially promoted. That dude is fine, and you handled it like a champ. What makes Ignis so different? 

Pushing those thoughts aside for later speculation, you walk Ignis through the design to see if there are any changes he'd like. 

"Are these your designs?" Ignis asks casually flipping through the pages.

"Oh no, anything involving the royal family gets designed by a famous fashion designer usually. I'm flattered you would even assume these were mine."

Without looking up he states "You under estimate your work. I've seen the Kingsglaive uniforms in person and they are exquisitely designed. Nyx's especially."

Heart fluttering at the compliment, "Thank you, that means a lot that you would notice that. Wait, how did you know I designed those?"

"Being the royal adviser to the prince means I have to stay knowledgeable about many things including new designs for the king's men."  
Pausing to look up at you mid page turn with an impish grin, "That and I over-heard Nyx talking about it to another glaive. I am normally not one to eaves drop, but when someone who is as quiet as Nyx gets excited over a uniform, you get a bit curious." smiling while he still thumbs through the pages.

Floored. Embarrassed. Touched. Really embarrassed. Elated. A swarm of emotions are floating through you at that comment you can't pick just one.  
"Really, thank you for that." your hand touching your chest. "That I one of the best compliments I could ever hope for."

Shaking yourself out of the glow of that revelation you ask "Enough about me, any changes you'd like to these designs? I feel like I've already kept you longer than you were intending to stay."

Closeing the book and slowly standing he replies "The designs are just fine as is. Thank you for reviewing them with me."  
Offering a hand up, "I can assure you I am very intentional with how I spend my time and I am exactly where I'd like to be."

Taking him up on the gesture, you grasp his hand, just as warm and strong as you had anticipated and stand facing him  
"Thanks" you reply as you let go to grab his jacket. You're loathe for him to put it back on but you also want to be polite. And you just met him. 

Again.

Walking it back to him you have an idea, invite him to meet you and Gladio tonight! You guys do this every Friday and who cares if Gladio minds, he owes you for something, you're sure of it!

"I just had an idea, why don't you meet Gladio and I tonight at the bar at 8? Have a few drinks, reminisce on embarrassing things we used to do as kids, it'll be great!" You suggest as you hold his jacket open for him.

Hesitating for a second he responds, "I wouldn't want to impose by being a third wheel to your plans."

A hideous snort and a trail of giggles follow that remark  
"Third wheel?! Gladio and I?!"  
Turning into a cackle of sorts, you wipe your eyes from laughing so hard and close the space between to help him into his jacket. 

"Here's a normal Friday night out with us. Meet at bar. Buy drinks. Watch Gladio go from zero to hero and try to impress everything female in said bar. Laugh when he fails. Converse with other friends who stop in. Really, I would be over-joyed to have an actual conversation tonight that isn't consoling the big guys ego."

Ignis looks thoughtful for a moment before replying "You paint a truly intriguing image of tonight. It sounds like you've put in your fair share of time caring for our friend Gladio. I'll do my best to meet you there and lend you a hand."

"Great!" You reply a little too excited "see you then!" 

You waive Ignis out of the altier and giddily begin to clean up the place before you head home.  
Tonight should be interesting, now what to wear?


	2. Don't stop believing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper has a night to remember and Ignis never knew he needed something more until he got it. Meanwhile, Gladio, Noct, and Prompto have their own plans for the night.

Showing up to the bar right at 8 tonight (you have a reason to be punctual for once) you had enough time to run home, wash off the work day, and change into something more condusive to the antics the night could hold.

You kept the pants, they were your favorite after all, but changed the shirt for a black sleeveless one with a geometric cutout on the back. Still classy, but more relaxed for the night. You also changed shoes. Having to chase around drunk people was not the work for pointed toed heels. A pair of low cut black wedge boots took their place. 

You take a place at the bar, order a drink, and wait for your friends to show up while you hone your skills in King's Knight. The first to show is Gladio, he pulls the stool out next to you and looks you straight in the eye 

"Ok, what's going on?"

"Hmm?" You reply raising your eyebrows while taking a short sip of your drink with the of smallest of smiles.

"What is this?" He asks picking up a piece of the geometric fabric cut out on the back of your shirt.

"Why these?" He inquires and lightly knocks your wedges with his boot.

"What's this?!" He motions a finger toward your face in an exaggerated circle. 

"Dude, I know you well enough to know something's up, spill it."

Eyes widening in his direction, you lean back on the bar stool, putting a hand to your chest,  
"Dear Gladio" you say in an hauty accent, "I had always dreamed of the day you would be interested in fashion! I mean I knew we had the same tastes with all the black and leather we wear, but I had no idea you would take such an interest in it!"   
Finishing with your hands clasped over your chest, a look of pure, patronizing joy on your face.  
He leans a massive arm on the bar counter beside you, raising an eye brow.

"Ok ok. Take a joke! I may have invited someone to meet us here and this person may be a bit more formal that my usual bar attire so I wanted to make a good impression so they didn't feel out of place." You finish giving him an exaggerated, Cheshire smile.

Immediately he asks, "You invited Iggy didn't you?"

"MAYBE" you shrug and take another sip of your drink.   
"We used to be friends, I thought it would be fun to catch up together."

Righting himself and putting a hand gently on your shoulder "Don't get your hopes up on him showing. I've been asking him every Friday for the past year because I knew that was something you'd love to do. He has the best of intentions, but his work is the prince and lately Noct's been a 24/7 commitment for him since he's been at that apt."

You don't let your disappointment show, it was a fear you had all the way over here, that you'd get your hopes up too high. It's been years, it's not like you two were close. Ever since the king had to put up the wall you started to value the relationships you had even more. Since you couldn't venture outside of Insomnia, what you had was inside and you wanted to make the most of it. 

Lately you started thinking of things that could have been and that had led you to your young friendship with Ignis and Gladio The three of you were inseparable at that age. The friendship you had with Gladio grew to be strong, (albeit incredibly intrusive and frustrating at times) he was like a brother to you and you wouldn't trade it for anything. Those things are few and far between and thoughts of what kind of friendship could have grown between you and Ignis if you had stayed in touch drifted in and out of your thoughts over the past year.

Placing a hand on his you look up at him "Thank you for being so thoughtful, I would have liked that a lot." Squeezing his hand briefly in appreciation you then quickly ball it into a fist and squarely hit him in the shoulder   
" I guess we'll just have to see which one of us he likes better!" 

Barely moving back at your punch, he slaps his hand down on the bar "You're on. If he shows up tonight, I've got your drinks the next two weeks." If he doesn't, you have to go all of next week without yelling at me for any alterations."

"Easy." You smile, smug with your confidence.

"You're on" he growls. "I shouldn't remind you but I hate seeing you so smug, you do remember what next week is, don't you?"

Panic sets in. How could you forget?! "Nooo...." 

"It's new recruit week for the Glaive." He finishes with the tootiest grin he can manage.

"Fuuuuuuuuck me...." you moan dropping your head to the bar. The worst week of your life. Trying to intimidate the newbies, he holds back even less than usual. This means you're pulling all nighters just to keep up with all of the busted shoulders and inseams this dude can put out. And let me tell you it's a lot. Plus they're all drenched in sweat. It's actually the worst.  
You get a hard slap on the back and a deep laugh from him with that reaction.

"Ok big guy, it's on" you think. Gladio may have repetition on his side, but you have what happened earlier today. And if you correctly read the vibes that "Iggy," as Gladio refers to him, was sending your way earlier today, he'll be here in no time.

2hrs later and no sign of Ignis.  
You've been nursing 2 drinks over that time and chatting with various acquaintances you see come in. Dreading the shit storm of a week that's headed your way next week, you toss back the last of your drink in defeat. With a heavy sigh you hear the stool next to you pull out. Thinking it's probably your least favorite asshole of a friend coming over to gloat, you start to protest but stop right before a string of profanities leaves your mouth when a familiar voice says   
"Been that kind of a night for you too?"

It's Nyx. What a surprise, he hardly hangs out here after hours. The rare times he does come out, he's pretty reserved and doesn't usually stay long. Sometimes he'll seek you out as you both are avid King's Knight players and can quietly sit next to one another playing for hours.  
Holding up two fingers in the bar tenders direction, two shots are quickly placed in front of him.   
"Guess you're having a worse night than I am," you say nodding to the shots.  
Sliding one in your direction,   
"Let's see about that" he winks "want to play a game?"  
"Ahhh, loser takes a shot? You are starting a dangerous game sir." 

Smiling wryly back "One that you're willing to play right?"

"Of course!" You reply quickly grabbing your phone. Eyeing the shot in front of him while you both wait for the load screen to disappear "I'm a few drinks in already, you have some catching up to do."  
Tapping the shot glass on the table he knocks it back, tips the empty glass in your direction, and flips it up-side down on the bar. An unexpected but welcome distraction the game with the irl hero begins.

Tied, 6 games in 3 shots each so far. Looking up at Nyx, the pit of your stomach warm from the alcohol, you're at that invincible point of being buzzed but not yet fully drunk. Still coherent to know if you're doing something dumb (so you hope).

He looks back over at you "I don't like that look... you're plotting something..."

Grining slyly you reply "Next game, if I win you're singing karaoke."

His eyes go wide. Nyx is not into being the center of attention.   
"Fine. If I win, you're singing karaoke, my choice for the song."

"Deal" said in synchronicity.

Summoning all of your intoxicated focus, you start the game. So much for being in control of your actions. Might have been a hilarious suggestion in the moment but now you have to follow through if you lose. "Just don't lose!" you tell yourself....

"WHAAAT!" You scream waving your phone around  
"A tie?!"

Lightly banging your head on the table whispering "no, no, no!" You pause, looking up at Nyx and say,

"I propose a duet since we tied, it's only fair."

Nyx looks at you frustrated, "Ugh, what songggg?" He says exhaustedly drawing out the word.

As if you both just achieved a telepathic connection, looking up and directly at one another you whisper "Jourrrrrneeeey..."

Next thing you know, the lights are out on the tiny stage in the corner of the bar. Nyx bought you both a courage shot to get through this. Waiting in the dark arguing who will start this   
"no you go first!" You shove him forward. 

"No way this was you're idea!" He pushes back.

::BAH-DAH::  
The cue to start. The spotlight turns on. Remembering since it's a duette it makes lyrical sense for you to go first, you take a deep breathe, walk out to the front of the stage and focus on that invincible feeling those drinks gave you when you suggested this idea.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world..."

You look out in the crowd to hear someone yelling and cheering you on. It's Gladio. You see the genuine look of astonishment on his face at hearing you sing. He looks impressed. Not an easy reaction to get from him. All your signing in the shower and the car has paid off. Who knew?  
You get to the end of the first verse and walk back to pull Nyx up with you. Smiling wide in your direction and also looking a bit impressed. Grabbing his wrist you guide him to the front with you. "Your turn to be punished buddy" you think. Why did you both agree to this?! Ugh.

"A singer in a smok-eh room. The smell of wine and cheap purfu-ume...."  
Eyes wide, mouth gaping. By the 6 you were not expecting that beautiful baritone voice to come from that man! Nyx can really sing!   
Turning in your direction and seeing the look of amazement on your face, he smiles and winks. Well aren't you both full of surprises tonight!  
You look out and see a bunch of people in the bar come over to clap and sing along with you both. Gladio has his phone out, no doubt he's recording this for future blackmail purposes. Damn him.   
Pulling you out of your interest in the crowd Nyx puts and arm around you to indicate the chorus that you both should sing together.   
"The two of you should drink more often" you think to yourself. Feeling your chest warming at the thought of a new friendship forming, you're proud of yourself for not going home and pouting about Ignis not showing.  
Just as you hit the middle of the chorus you see a tall man come up to Gladio and tap him on the shoulder. Taking a hand away from the phone he's holding they bump forearms looking straight ahead, a gesture that looks to be reflex at this point in their friendship.  
Of course it's him. This is your life and this is your luck. No time for self pity, right now you need to pull it together! Everyone seems to think you two are at least entertaining and you can't let Nyx down since you dragged him into this.

Harmonizing the last "Don't stop believin'"  
Nyx turns to you offering up a forearm to bump with yours. Smiling wide and laughing you return the touch. Laughing with you, you both embrace the other in firm hug, while the bar patrons give you a final, generous round of applause.   
Exiting the stage Nyx turns to you and says 

"You were amazing! I had no idea you could sing like that! Vesper, this ended up being one of the best nights I've had in awhile. Made what happened earlier in the week a bit bareable" he smirks.  
"Best to end on a high right? I'll be seeing you around"   
gently squeezing your shoulder as he walks past you making his way to the front of the bar where you see Crowe waiting for him. Waving at her to catch her attention, she waves back, shaking her head in amazement and mouths "you need to call me" gesturing to what just happened.

You shake your head in agreement. As you watch them leave you start to think, she's another person you wish you had more time to spend with. Everyone's schedules have become increasingly busy with the state of the kingdom currently. It makes you cherish moments like this even more.  
Suddenly you realize you're having difficulty breathing and are no longer standing on the ground. Two incredibly strong arms are squeezing you and swinging you in the air.

"Holy shit girl! Where have you been hiding that secret this whole time? How the hell did you get Nyx to agree to that?! It's like I don't even know you anymore" he laughs as he finally puts you down.   
Hands on your knees trying to catch your breath, you raise an arm to bump him and start laughing yourself. 

"The power of drinking and betting I guess! Watch who you challenge to King's Knight is Nyx's lesson of the day." Winking at Gladio 

"Hey Ignis!" You say a little too excitedly, the high from your performance still giving you waves of adrenaline.

" I'm so glad you could make it tonight."

"As am I. I had no idea you had become quite the talented entertainer since our youth. I'm happy to have caught your performance. Getting Nyx to come out of his shell like that is quite the feat, you seem to bring out the best in people."

Looking quickly to Gladio  
"Except for this one, I believe there's nothing left to be redeemed."

Uncharacteristically distracted by his phone, Gladio looks up for brief second muttering "Huh?" Quickly putting his phone in his pocket he ignores the dig Ignis took at him clapping a hand on his shoulder saying   
"You have some catching up to do specs, and I don't just mean conversations. Go buy us some drinks for showing up so late," he smirks.

Moving over to Gladio grabbing him by the arm you aggressively whisper   
"Did you send that video to anyone you jerk?" 

"Wha... I don't know what you mean?" That big toothy grin is plastered to his face again.

"I saw you filming the whole thing!! Ugh, fine whatever, I have dirt on you too you know. Use that wisely." You motion the "I'm watching you" gesture with pointing from your eyes to his.

Laughing he pulls out his phone again and motions you to the bar "why don't you go help Iggy with those drinks, make sure he doesn't get me anything gross and I'll grab us a table."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't leave Nyx out of this! I wanted to be able to let him have some fun too :)


	3. Operation spec ops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys cook up a plan to spy on Iggy and Vesper and it doesn't go quite as they planned. Chocobro shennanagins abound!

What you didn't know then, but pieced together by the end of the night is that Gladio had his own plans. Apparently when you were plotting your singing debut with Nyx, Gladio was scheming with one royal chocobro and one photographic chocobro. You're thinking the conversation went something like this:

Noct (listed as "Royal pain" in Gladios phone)  
Noct: where are you?

Gladio: at the bar. Is his royal highness wanting me take him on a beer run? :P

Noct: Ugh I apologized for that so many times! You're never going to let me forget asking you that favor are you? 

Noct: I was wondering if Ignis was with you. He left here in a hurry and asked to borrow the car. He was acting strange.

Gladio: Uh oh... did he say where he was going?

Noct: he said he had to meet you

Gladio: I think I know what's going on. When did he leave your place? 

Noct: About 15 min ago

Gladio: I just saw your car drive past the bar. Quick text Prom and tell him "operation spec ops" is in effect!!!!! Once you both find a way down here, text me and I'll give you the mission briefing. Lay low, if he sees you, it's all over. Don't fuck this up prince!

Noct: Operation spec ops?! I thought this day would never come! Father doesn't know I smuggle the motorcycle up here, I'll go get Prompto.

Noct: Also. I don't think that's anyway to talk to your future king :P

Gladio: (muscle arm emoji poop emoji)

 

Noct (In Prompto's phone as "Noct your king YET")

Noct: Prom, I'm coming to get you now

Prom: WAT. it's almost midnight, I can't believe you're still awake let alone mobile! (Wide eye emoji)

Noct: Rude. Operation spec ops is in effect. 

Noct: You know, suddenly I'm feeling too tired to come get you, I'll tell you about it tomorrow then, night (shoulder shrug emoji)

Prom: NOCTIS LUCIUS CAELUM

Prom: YOU COME GET ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT.

Prom: You can't leave your best friend out of this!!! I NEED to see how this goes. I NEED to (camera emoji) how this goes! PRECIOUS MEMORIES WILL BE LOST IF YOU DON'T BRING ME!

Prom: Think, can you live with yourself if that happens? (Crying emoji)

Noct: Only if you drive so I can sleep on the way over

Prom: I get to drive your car?!!!!!!! (Wide smile emoji x3)

Noct: Specs took the car, but I still have the bike. 

Prom: You really amaze me that you expect to sleep on a motorcycle. What's even more amazing is YOU'RE LETTING ME DRIVE THE BIKE ( confetti popper emoji thumbs up emoji kissy face emoji)

Noct: Be ready when I get there, also dress appropriately. we can't be seen. 

Prom: 10/4

 

Again what you assume went on based off of bits and pieces of their conversations later that night (and what you know of their personalities thus far)

Noct arrives at Prompto's place. Texts him to meet him outside. He sees Prompto open the front door, slide out, and lock it. He then proceeds to jump into the bushes, do a barrel roll out the side of them, and army crawl to where Noct is sitting on his bike in the street.  
Noct can't help but laugh,  
"What are you doing?! And what are you wearing?!"

Standing up Prompto replies "You told me we can't be seen! I was being stealthy! These are my running clothes, I feel so stealthy and super hero-like in them!"

Moving into a full belly laugh Noct says 

"Dude I think you stand out more this way. At least go grab a jacket and put on some jeans or something. I think you're going to call more attention to us since we're hanging out in front of a bar. It's not most joggers destinations after an intense run. We just need specs to not see us and we need to blend in with the crowd." He finishes wiping the tears from his eyes.

Shoulders dramatically slumped with an over-exaggerated frown Prompto replies, "Then you should have been more specific with what you meant by "not be seen." I'll go change." He stomps off, pausing half way up to the house turning back towards Noct to say  
"That barrel roll was legit though right?"

Smiling at his friend Noct agrees "Yea man, it was awesome."

"I knew it!" Prompto then skips into the house to change.

Back at the bar...  
You walk up to Ignis at the bar and lean both arms on the counter beside him.  
"Hey" you say turning you're head to smile at him so he knows you're there.  
"Did you order yet? If not, let me buy you a drink. You have some catching up to do on the beverage front and I need to let the adrenaline subside from my little "performance" earlier. Also Gladio can buy his own drinks."

"I'm not normally inclined to let someone pick up my bar tab, but as long as you promise I can return the favor later, I'll accept." He smiles softly turning towards you while you both wait to get the bar tender's attention.

"Well Mr. Sciencia, what's your poison? I could guess but this isn't exactly information we divulged as kids to one another" you chuckle.

"Such formality Ms. Veritas. I am curious as to what your professional opinion is as to what you think I prefer as my unique...poison" he replies pausing slightly and drawing out the last word in an incredibly attractive way. 

Ugh, good thing you took a break on drinks, you're back to reading into everything.

"Hmmm..." you hum keeping eye contact with him before you look to the selections at the bar.

"I can see you enjoying a glass of red wine. Not just any red, smooth even reds like a Malbec or a Pinot noir. If spirits are more your thing, I can see you as an expensive brandy sipper or a classic gin drinker. Hendricks and soda? I feel like you want to appreciate the flavor of the spirit not the mixer."

Smiling at you resting his chin on his hand he replies "How incredibly astute you are. I do enjoy all of those things at certain times. Since we're not eating I'll pass on the wine. Brandy I save for special occasions, gin and soda sounds like a perfect fit for this evening."

"Great, it's also one of my favorites." Turning towards the bartender who just approached "Hendricks and soda please." While the drinks being made, Ignis turns to you "Sorry I was so late tonight. With Noctis living away from the castle my duties often last longer than most people's work days."  
Really looking at him fully for the first time you notice that underneath that incredible composure of his you see a glimmer of worry and exhaustion. He hides it well, but when he relaxes just a little you can see it in his eyes.

"There's no need for you to apologize, it was a last minute invite. I'm just glad you could make it at all." Smiling softly at him you feel some heat behind your cheeks. The bartender slides the drink up to you, just in time you think. "Put it on my tab" you tell him as you move the drink to Ignis. 

"Thank you Vesper, I'll be sure to return the favor." Tipping his glass in your direction,  
"Shall we?"  
Holding his hand out in the direction Gladio is sitting. You nod and lead the way.  
Pulling out a chair you sit down. Looking at both of your drink situations Gladio asks 

"Wait, where's mine? Where's yours?" 

"Ignis has some catching up to do so I bought him a drink. I'm taking a break and I decided you didn't need another one either." 

Sticking your tongue out at him, he raises an eyebrow at you, looks to Ignis, then back to you. You don't like his suggestive expressions. You certainly don't need anymore fuel to the fire that is your filthy mind right now.

The three of you spend the next hour reminiscing about your youth, Ignis and Gladio telling stories about growing up looking after the future prince, and just generally sharing your lives with one another. It was great to not think about the current state of the world and just enjoy the people around you. The feelings from this night warm you just as much as the drinks. You hope you'll keep these memories with you for long time.  
Stirring you from your thoughts, Gladio announces suddenly that he has to leave.

"Hey guys this has been great, but I've got to go meet some people."  
Confused, you ask him "What people?"

"Friends" he winks in your direction "I don't need to tell you everything Vesper. See you next week." Checking his phone as he hurried out of the bar. 

You look to Ignis for any clues as to what is going on with Gladio. Sipping his drinking while he intently watches him leave. You feel he knows something you don't. Not wanting to pry, you try to move past it saying  
"That was abrupt." 

Nodding once Ignis agrees.  
"His loss" Ignis replies casually "I think it's time for me to repay you with a drink. What would you like? 

"I'll have what you're having, thank you." Ignis gets up to get you that drink. Well at least he didn't bail when Gladio did, you think. Poor guy must be exhausted, you don't want to keep him out too late but you're excited to be able to connect again for first time in years. 

Glad to have him stay, you look out the window and see two pairs of piercing blue eyes. Making eye contact for a split second, they disappear. You swear they were looking straight at you. Strange. Just as you think you can place a face to go with those eyes, Ignis comes back with drinks for you both. Guess he's planning to stay a bit longer. He asks you more about your family business. He's met with your father for years for fittings and was surprised you didn't run into one another before today. While you're conversing, you feel those eyes on you again. You see Ignis's eyes quickly avert to the windows for a second and then back to you. Turning around to look, you see charcoal black hair above blue eyes meet your gaze for a second and then duck. 

"So you've noticed them too?" He beats you to asking.

"Yes! I thought I was going crazy! Someone IS watching us then. I feel like I recognize them but can't place it." You reply.

"I would bet good money on who they are are." He says emphasizing the "they" as he takes off his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean? Who would be watching us?" You start to get a bit paranoid at how this wonderful evening is ending.

"Vesper, I'm going to divulge something personal and I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"We're friends, you can trust me, I'm just concerned at what's going on." You reply quickly.

"I am almost positive that our noble prince, his best friend Prompto, and our dear Gladio are spying on us."

"Whaaaaaat.....whyyyy?" You draw out each word in complete confusion. 

Furrowing his brow even more while embarrassment creeps into his features he replies "I think they are under the impression that we are on a date."  
Finishing that phrase while not meeting your eyes he follows up with "I believe they refer to it as "operation spec ops" it's their code for if they ever think I am perusing a girl. Meddlesome children."

Cheeks flushing hot, did he know you were thinking the things you were earlier?! No, he couldn't. A date?! That would be amazing, but that's moving too fast. Probably.  
You can see the pink in his cheeks as well. Instead of floundering with your response like you were about to, you think of another idea. You're just buzzed enough to get it out and have it sound confidant. 

"Are you positive it's them?" You ask directly.

"95% sure, I would know that cobalt bedhead anywhere." He replies.

"Well if you want to get back at them, we could play into their game." 

Intrigued Ignis leans closer, an invigorated gleam in his eye "What did you have in mind?" He nearly growls.

"Only if you're comfortable with it, I mean this would just be acting, but we could fake a date to lure them out. Once we know they're following us we could force them to show themselves." You state your plan, confidant enough to say it but not composed enough to keep the heat from creeping into your cheeks at the suggestion of it.

"I see," he states "If we stage a date that takes an uncomfortable turn for on-lookers, they should get embarrassed and show themselves. Is that what your suggesting?" He repeats back to you for clarification.

"Yes. I know we just reconnected so this might be a bit strange but to tell the truth, I've had enough to drink that I thought this was a good enough idea to suggest in the first place" you wink at him.

A smirk crosses his face, "This sounds like splendid way to spend the evening." Leaning back with his arms over his chest, looking to distance in thought he says 

"We will need to relocate to somewhere more private so they would follow. Noct and Prompto aren't quite old enough to get into an establishment like this just yet. We'll have to take this game to them."

"Maybe something like star gazing? There's a park right behind this bar we could go to. We used to do this as kids, it won't seem suspicious to Gladio and we're both familiar enough with it to discuss it."

Nodding in approval "That's an incredible idea. Star gazing is a perfect cover. Once we arrive we would need to get closer, close enough that our 3 spies would reconsider being the voyeurs they are. Would you be comfortable with that?"

Fighting the flush wanting to rise back up in your cheeks you respond with "Of course, it will be totally worth the look on their faces afterwards! I was thinking we could walk over to that park, there's a bench under a large open patch of sky that would be perfect. There's plenty of places for our admirers to hide be behind us too. We could spend a few minutes pointing out our favorite constalations and you can look over and say something cheesy like "but the best sight is right next to me" you know really ham it up, like from an old movie." 

"And then we kiss?" Ignis suggests looking at you, no emotion giving away what behind those intense green eyes.

"Fake it till you make it" you think trying to mentally instill confidence in your reply,  
"Well yea, how would we sell it if there wasn't a kiss? After that I'll stop and say dramatically "Ignis I'm sorry, there's someone else." You'll look shocked and ask who, I'll finish with "It's Gladio, I just haven't told him how I feel" hoping to illicit a reaction from him so strong it blows their cover."

Ignis let's out a short laugh "I'll follow that up with "I too have someone my heart already belongs too, it's the prince."

You put your hand to your mouth to try to cover the shock on your face. Ignis is full of surprises once you get past that calm, cool and collected shell he puts up.

"That's brutal!! They can't possibly keep quiet after that!"

"Precisely." He answers sliding his glasses up on the bridge if his nose like a protagonist from an anime.

"Even if the two of them manage to keep their cover, Prompto won't be able to stand for no one paying him any attention. I don't see how we could fail with this plan."  
Ignis finished the rest of his drink and stands. Bowing at the waist in your direction while offering you an outstretched hand, "shall we?" he winks. "They're watching us again, time for our acting debut tonight."

Taking his hand, you reply "on with the show!" 

Guiding him by the hand you lead him out of the bar. His hand warm and firm in your grasp just the same as earlier in the day. Once you get outside, he let's go of your hand, offering his arm out for you to take instead. Entwining your arm with his, smiling at one another, you head towards your destination. Best to keep this facade believable. Just so happens he's pleasantly warm. It's not a cold night, but you probably should have brought a jacket so you welcome the closeness. Seeing something scramble out of the corner of your eye assuming it's your unwelcome chaperones, you try your best not to acknowledge them. Chatting idly about anything and everything you both head to the park to set the stage.

Arriving at your destination of a lonely park bench you say "This looks like a great spot. Wow, you can really see the sky here even through the wall" you finish in genuine appreciation of the scenery. 

Indicating for you to sit first, Ignis starts to take off his coat, "Here my dear, I'm sure you'll get a bit chilled out here." 

"How thoughtful" you reply accepting the gesture and situating the coat around your shoulders. He sits down on the bench next to you, close enough that you're touching shoulders. With his jacket on you can smell his scent without the risk of harassment like you were verging on earlier in the day. His cologne, you decide, is scents of leather, something sweet, something exotic that you can't quite place, all mixed with the faint smell of fresh linen. You could breathe him in forever.  
Sitting in silence for a bit enjoying the scenery. This place is really beautiful. Big trees sprawling across fresh green grass, overlooking a small cliff side to set the night sky as the main focus. Lost in these sights you feel his arm move across your back and over your shoulders, gently pulling you closer. Leaning in he whispers, almost in-audibly,  
"I believe our audience has arrived." His words mentally shaking you back to reality, "that's right, we're putting on a show" you remind yourself. No reason you can't enjoy what goes on in the performance, right? Looking up at him you nod in acknowledgement. Laying your head on his shoulder you begin your lines.

"Looks like Shivas out in all of her glory tonight. It's amazing we can see the whole constellation. The light must be passing through the wall at the perfect angle so as to not distort the light."  
Commenting as you point up to the night sky.  
Squeezing your shoulder a bit Ignis replies 

"It reminds me of when we used to gaze up at the sky as children. Back then you could see everything."

He is absolutely beautiful and thoughtful and smells amazing and why did he have to confirm all of the things you secretly hoped this night would be?! You kept telling yourself "you just want to reconnect with an old friend" sorry to say self, you lied. You wanted this all a long. Too bad it's all a farce in order to embarrass your friend for not minding his own damn business. Welp, back to acting. The show must go on and all that.

"Yea so much has changed since then. It's why I'm so grateful we have tonight." You finish searching his face for a response. So what if you actually mean it? Since you're both acting you can play it off as nothing later. You hope.

"As am I darling" he responds. Feeling him shift slightly you notice his hand moving towards your face. "Damn girl THIS IS IT!" You think excitedly. Closing your eyes in anticipation, you feel him close. Pausing, barely a breathe away from your lips he whispers, "is this alright?" You close the distance as your response. The kiss is chaste as you expected for your fake date.  
Moving away at the same time, opening your eyes, lids heavier than they were a minute before, looking his direction. His mouth still slightly parted, you notice heat coloring his cheeks. "That was unexpected" you say breathy.

Ignis leans in more deliberate this time getting close but stopping right before meeting you lips like before and whispers, "no this is" but this time he doesn't wait for your response. This kiss, more intentional as he starts with your upper lip he moves slow and deliberate. Giving both equal attention, the kiss deepens into something very unexpected, his tongue gently tracing the inside of your upper lip as he goes. Your face feels hot, your whole body feels like it's thrumming. Just as your about to lose the purpose of why you're in the situation, you hear a camera click. Those assholes are taking pictures?! Ok time to speed this plan up despite every cell in your body telling you to enjoy the moment. You pull back from him just enough to move to his neck.  
You give a few small kisses leading up to his ear. Maybe you threw the smallest bite in there too. On his earlobe. Maybe. Focus Vesper. You can do this. 

Breathing low, you whisper, "play along ok? I have an idea." You place one last kiss on his pulse before you move away. He smelled so good you had to drink him in one more time.

"Anything you want kitten." He purrs barely audible. 

Dead.  
You just died. Those words, they DID things to you. Things you were about to show Ignis now. 

In front of your friends.

Too late to turn back now you think.  
You move out from under his arm to face him. Taking off his jacket as you stand, you place your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself before kneeling one leg on one side of him. Green eyes heavy, chest heaving under that grey shirt you admired so much earlier. He's watching every move you make intently. Leaning up on bent knee so you can place your other leg on his other side, basically strattling him, you meet his gaze. Still breathing hard, he's watching, waiting for any clue from you as what to do next. Moving one hand to the side of his face and the other staying at the base of his neck, it's your turn to initiate the kiss. This one starts out faster by his pacing. Not as deep as the last one, but you can tell he's trying to make the most out of it knowing it will soon come to an end. Just a quickly he switches gears, slowing the pace, slowing his breathing and taking a second to breathe you in before he moves slowly to your top lip, holding it longer between his own before he gently takes the lower, giving it a gentle bite pulling back just enough to give you an opening. You don't want this to be over but you know you need to finish this before you both explode from all of the incredibly confusing signals you've been sending one another all night.  
Also actual people are watching. People you know. People whom if you weren't incredibly mad at right now you would never let them see you like this. Ugh that's embarrassment your store to process at another time.

Pulling back from the kiss too breathlessly, you say "Ignis, I'm sorry." 

Steading yourself, face just a few inches from his, feeling his breathing intensify, you feel him steady you with one hand gently at the back of your thigh and the other on your hip to help balance you.  
You continue looking away from him "there's someone else..." Looking back at him he continues  
"I see. Who is it?" He plays his part. Making sure you say this loud enough for the on lookers to hear but not so loud it's suspicious  
"It's Gladio. I just don't know how to tell him or you until now." As soon as his name left your mouth you hear choking cough. Just as Ignis planned. Not missing a beat Ignis responds with  
"Well I guess it's for the best. I also have feelings for someone else. Someone whom you will probably not understand. I'm in love with the Prince."  
Hearing a muffled "ughhhh..." you quickly dive over to grab your phone that you left by his jacket on the bench, you get the video function open in time to catch Prompto saying  
"Whaaaaaat?! Why does no one have a crush on ME?! I'm ADORABLE damnit!!!" Gladio follows up with,  
"The gig is up guys, they found us out"

Ignis throws his head back with a genuine laugh, laughing like it's the first time he's laughed in months. Laughing with him you can't help but antagonize your stalkers.

"So what do you have to say for yourselves boys?" You tease behind your phone, recording the responses

"How long did you know we were there?" Gladio asks embarrassed.

"Oh you know, since you left us in the bar. I kept seeing two sets of familiar piercing blue eyes watching us. 

"Gladio growls at his two accomplices, I told you to be careful!" Taking two steps away from the big guy, Prompto and Noct both utter a fidgety apology.

"I believe Ignis said you would call this "operation spec ops." Cute, I appreciate the pun." 

You hear Prompto ask Noct, "How'd he know?!" Noct shrugs in response.

"Should have known Iggy would be wise to us. Well this is awkward now, night guys." Gladio turns to leave.

"Wait, the three of you went to a lot of effort to spend time with us tonight, even though you went about it in the weirdest way possible, why don't we all grab some food before calling it a night? What do you think Ignis?"  
Resting his forhead on your stomach while the last laughing fits subside, he nods against you.  
"I know I'm starving after coming up with this amazing plan!" Your stomach audibly growls.  
"Only if you stop filming this" Gladio complains.  
"Ok ok, but your faces were SO priceless!" you say turning your phone off and sliding it in your back pocket. "I had to get something to hold over you for later!"

"Since all of you owe us, why don't we go back to Noct's apartment so I can cook us something there. Then we get the prince, his car, his illegal bike, and all of us out of the cold in one go. Noctis, you and Prompto take your car. Gladio if you're well enough to follow us back on the bike, that would be ideal. Now for the two of you getting home later..."  
"I can drive" you jump in. "It's been awhile and frankly all of the adrenaline ups and downs tonight has sped that process up. That way I can drop Gladio off on my way home. I don't know where you live Prompto but I would be happy to drop you off later if you need a ride too." Smiling shyly, Prompto opens his mouth to reply when Ignis cuts in with  
"That's a generous offer but as punishment to the prince, he doesn't get to sleep until his friends are home safe." Noct moans in the distance, thinking you hear him mutter "yes mom..." under his breath. Still craning his head in their direction, realizing you have been holding an entire conversation basically, still straddling Ignis. You hurriedly apologize  
"Shows over I'll should move now!" You start to climb down from the bench. Still steadying you Ignis let's his hands drag from their current positions sending a shiver straight through the middle of your body. Looking up at you as you stand in front of him, he says just loud enough for you to hear.  
"This was truly a night to remember." Smiling gently you move so he can stand as well handing him his jacket, thanking him for his courtesy he offers "Why don't you hold onto that until we get to the car. It's still a bit chilly out. If you don't mind I'd like to ride with you tonight. You'll need someone to give you directions there and (raising his voice) I'll need time to cool down so I stop mulling over the various ways to poison my friends' meals tonight."

Looking like scolded, kicked puppies, Noct and Prompto walk towards the car with Gladio not too far behind. Running up and pushing himself between the boys you see him grab them both around the neck, saying something with that big grin of his, probably trying to cheer them up. Or gloat. Probably both. He has a good heart you think. It's one of the reasons you put up with all of his antics.  
Walking in silence to your car you turn to him just as you reach it and say,

"I think you should go easier on them when we get there. Under the guise of all of the shannangins they pulled tonight, I think they really just wanted to see you happy." You said to Ignis in a gentle tone.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling fully before he responds. "I think you're right. Most of my life is planned out down to the minute, tonight tossed all of that aside. It was one of the most enjoyable, frustrating, and hilarious nights of my life. I have you and them to thank for that. I think this was long overdue. Thank you."

Heart beating faster than it should, you notice the smile,softly resting on his face. It's a little bit sad but mostly it looks like it fits him best. His shoulders are set back, relaxed, he's not exuding his perfect posture for once. This is the real Ignis. 

Doing what you do best, taking a heart-felt situation and making it into a joke to avoid your true feelings you follow that up with "Phew! I'm just glad you can still look me in the eye after tonight! Would have made work meetings real awkward if not!" You laugh it off. You saw it, something most people never get to see from Ignis Sciencia, him at ease. 

Reading the situation, still on cue even though you're not acting any longer, he helps you lighten the mood "More awkward than earlier today when you practically crawled inside my shirt to discover the craftsmanship?" As he falls into the front seat he shoots you one of the most devastating grins you've seen on him so far. You know, the one that makes things feel melty in the pit of your stomach. "This boy will be the death of you" you think just as you climb into the drivers seat and reply with  
"Sorry I care about QUALITY! Also you said you didn't mind AND you said I was pretty. No take backs now." You finish by sticking your tongue out at him like an adult. 

"I never said I minded the situation," still wearing that devastating grin "just bringing up awkward work meetings is all." He chuckles looking at you for a reaction.

"Well Mr. Sciencia it's back to business as usual for the remainder of this car trip then. I wouldn't want to make you more uncomfortable. Please do tell me the directions to the prince's accommodations so we can get this show on the road, as they say." You finish in your best impersonation of him. Laughing in defeat he calls a truce and leads the way to Noct's apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Noct and Promto gives me LIFE! Almost as much life as writing Iggy happy. Let's see how the night goes shall we? :)


	4. Second Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Vesper hangs with the chocobros for a late/early breakfast and Gladio gives her the low down on Iggy

Arriving only a few minutes later than the three boys, Ignis let's himself in since he has a key as you follow in behind him.

The apartment is beautiful as expected although considered minimalist compared to the castle. Lots of stainless steel, concrete, and ultra modern furniture. Very sparse in contrast. Notice that there aren't many items here that seem personal or just for Noctis. The only exception is a fishing magazine you see on the counter. It must just be a place that he stays during school you think.

A blonde blur runs up to Ignis hugging him tight. "I'm so sorry Iggy!! Please don't poison me, I can't live without your cooking!! I just wanted to see you happy!" Catching Ignis' eye as he struggled to push Prompto away you wink at him, confirming your suspicion. 

Sighing, he pats Promoto on the back "It's quite alright. Just next time ask if your curious instead of spying on me like a pervert."

Shocked "I'm not a pervert!" Prompto wails

"Your actions indicate otherwise tonight." Ignis teases back.  
"I'm not mad, but if you don't let me go I can't start breakfast. Dinner. This meal." 

Prompto let's him go at those words and Ignis walks to the kitchen.

"Well this isn't exactly how I thought I would see you again Prompto, but nice to see you again. Hope when you come back for your crownsgaurd fitting you can forgive me for entrapping you tonight." You smile offering your hand to make peace.

"Oh hey, that's where I know you from! I knew you looked familiar, makes sense Iggy would pick the best tailor in Insomnia to date. He couldn't possibly stay that well dressed on his own." Prompto says facing the kitchen while still shaking your hand. A split second later he dodges a piece of cut potato thrown very precisely at his head.

"Pick that up." Ignis declares as if Prompto were the sole cause of the situation.

"Hey! Well it's nice to finally meet you, Vesper right?" 

"Yep!" You smile in confirmation. Not too far behind him you see Noctis. Of course you know who he is but you've never been formally introduced. Waving at him, you walk towards him, hand outstretched. 

"Hello prince Noctis. I do apologize for the unusual circumstances we're meeting in, but it's nice to finally meet you none the less." 

Taking your hand he shakes, shyly responding "Um I think it's me who should be apologizing. I'm the one that started all this tonight. Sorry for prying specs, like Prompto said, we just wanted to see you happy."

"Like I said before, it's quite alright Noct. I haven't laughed that hard in awhile, thank you for your concern." Ignis replies without looking up from his prep in the kitchen.

"Hey Vesper," Gladio calls to you "Noct thinks he's pretty hot shit at Justice Monsters 5. You should show him a thing or two."

A gleam appears in your eye, turning to Noct, "Despite Gladio's incredibly crass way of speaking to you, I would love to play a game if would too."

Relaxing visibly, Noct gets a similar competitive sparkle in his eyes, "You're on!"  
Following him over to the couch you take a seat in front of the huge flatscreen in the wall. 

Noct hands you a controller saying   
"Since you come so highly recommended by Gladio, let's see your high score. We'll take turns." 

"No pressure or anything!" 

You take the controller and start a game. Prompto comes over to join you both on the couch while Gladio goes into the kitchen to talk to Ignis privately and help out with the food.  
Equally cheering both of you on, "Prompto is just adorable" you think to yourself. So genuinely supportive of his friends, so eager to meet new people, you don't find many people so in love with life as he is. Noct is really lucky to have these three guys in his life. 

A few games in, you and Noct are tied, each game is a nail biter, you can't lose your JM5 crown to an actual prince! He already has a crown. He should learn to share.  
Gladio is cheering you on from the kitchen, Ignis calls out,  
"Ok children, breakfast is almost complete, finish your game so you can wash up."

Breaking your concentration long enough to yell to him "DO WHAT I WANT!"

"Yea what she said," Noct parrots.

"Uh-oh dude, you got her going. There's no stopping her until she's claimed her victory. Trust me, I've been victim to this numerous times." Gladio tells Ignis.

"Hmm well I guess this will just give me time to actually poison your food now that you've stalked me, brought me back to your house to cook for you only to be rewarded with being ignored for my efforts."

Prompto bolts off the couch, running to the kitchen yelling 

"Can I help you clean up?! Set the table?" 

Smiling, Ignis gives him the plates to lay out on tables. 

So close! You are so close to beating Noct's high score and claiming victory!!! Right at the last minute of your boss fight and you get hit. 

"OHHHHH!" Noct yells his arms up in the air, falling back on the couch.

"I never thought I'd see the day the queen fell." Gladio says in astonishment.

Slumping your shoulders dramatically you fall over on you side "UGH" looking over at Noct you smile, "Good game prince, I guess you get to keep that crown, for now." you wink. 

Laughing, Noct replies "Yea that was so close! I guess I am the king in waiting for a reason, I say we plan a rematch soon."

Sitting back up   
"I'd like that. Ignis, what smells so amazing?!."

"If you would come over here like I had asked, you could find out first hand. Also since you are such the flatterer, your food is safe. Noct you are verging on seeing the end if your reign if you let this food get cold."

"Geeze I'm coming. This better be worth all of these threats to my life." Noct sighs as he pulls himself off the couch.

The five of you enjoy the breakfast Ignis made. It was a seemingly simple breakfast hash but it was expertly executed. Bacon mixed in with homemade hash browns and seasoned with something spicy. Topped with a poached egg and a drizzle of holandaise sauce on top. It was like a deconstructed eggs benedict. Noct better appreciate having this guy as his personal chef! What you wouldn't do to have meals like this everyday. You were lucky if you had time to cook an egg each morning before work.

Watching everyone enjoy the meal you feel most of the awkward tension from earlier dissipate into relaxed conversations.  
Once everyone is finished, you help collect plates and join Ignis at the sink to help with the dishes.  
Drying as he washes, "That meal was amazing, thank you for making it for us. I'm glad I finally got to try your legendary cooking. Gladio raves about it all the time."

"I think you earned it after your performance tonight." He replies not looking up.

"Well if I had known I was getting paid, I would have done this sooner," you tease.

"Get a room," Gladio calls over.

"We tried that earlier while a certain entourage did their best to foil those plans." Ignis responds.  
Face even hotter now, you try to let off some steam by throwing a wet towel at Gladio's face.

Giving your attention back to drying dishes, a yawn over-takes you.

"It is getting quite late." Ignis says idly.

"Yea, I think when the dishes are done I'm going to call it a night. Ebony will worry if I don't come home soon." 

"Ebony? Do you often personify your beverages?" Ignis asks with a smile

"Ha ha, Ebony is my cat. He's black like how I drink the coffee, so it fit."

"I see, well you mustn't keep him waiting. Will you be alright to drive?" He checks.

"I'll be ok, I only live a few minutes from the bar. Thanks for the concern." 

"Take care Vesper, I can finish these up, you go get some rest." He finishes turning in your direction giving you a small flash of that honest smile you saw in the car.

"Thank you, for everything." returning the honest intensity.

"Time to go Gladio!"  
"Heh, I rhymed, that's how I know I'm tired" you think to yourself.

"Ok, right behind you. Prom you need a ride home?"

Noct answers with sigh, slumped in his chair "No, I'll be taking him back per Ignis as my retribution for being the ringleader of tonight."

"That means I get to drive!" Prompto says excitedly.

"Sounds about right. Ig, your car is out back right?" Gladio making sure everyone is accounted for tonight, his protective nature showing.

"It is, thank you for asking." Ignis replies.

"Night dudes, it's been weird."   
Gladio says walking out the door. Waving behind him you call   
"Nice to meet you Noctis and to see you again Prompto!"

They return the sentiment as you both walk out of the apartment and down the hall. Walking in tired silence, you make it to the elevator, go down to the ground floor and head to your car. The silence is making you a bit anxious now, it's unlike him to stay quiet for so long, you wonder what is going through his mind. A few seconds later, after you both get in the car, he let's out a sigh, rubbing his big hands over his face.

"I'm sorry Vesper. I got caught up in our plan when instead I should have trusted that you are adults capable of making your own decisions with out us meddling."

"Awww, you DO care!"   
Replying with a tease trying to lighten the mood. Rolling his eyes in response you finish with   
"I appreciate you saying that. I think initially Ignis was more upset than I was, but I think he saw why you all did it now. I'm just glad you can look me in the eyes after that." You laugh.

"About that..." he trails "I cannot believe you got him to go along with that, girl you made me blush."

"Heh, I guess that's why they tell you not to drink at work events."   
Trying to laugh off your embarrassment, you were dreading talking about what you did with/to Ignis.

"Vesper I need to say this and I need you hear me out."  
He turns to you a serious look fell over his face. Wanting to respond with "OMG you ARE in love with me!" You decided against it, Gladio doesn't usually have serious conversations about much other than training or cup noodle concoctions so this was probably worth taking him seriously.

"I know you both are saying tonight was a game to get back at us, but Ignis doesn't act that way. Ever. Even though he and I are pretty close, he's still very private about anything concerning his personal life. Ignis doesn't date. I think he barely sleeps most nights to be honest. He definitely doesn't let his friends see him sucking face with a childhood friend." 

Interjecting you add "sucking face is a gross way..."

Cutting you off   
"Hear me out. What I'm trying to tell you is I think he actually likes you. I mentioned this earlier but I have been inviting him out to that bar every Friday for the past YEAR. Since you and I started going. I want you to be careful with him. I know you. You're an incredibly kind and caring person so I don't think you would lead him on but I'm scared that if this goes poorly for him, he won't put himself out there again and he'll allow his work to fully consume him."

Looking straight out the window at the road, you can't keep the heat from invading your entire face at this point. 

"I understand. I'm glad you care about your friend so much to tell me that. To be honest, tonight was a blur and I don't know how I really feel or if I let the booze and a reunion with an incredibly attractive old friend lead my actions. I do remember how honest he was when we were little, how pure he was in everything he did. I don't want to be the one to destroy that, I can promise you that. He's my friend too remember?" You finish, blush subsiding as you quickly look from the road to meet Gladio's stare.

"I know, I just had to say it." He finishes looking forward again. "Plus I have that video of you and Nyx..."

Yelling and giving him a hard punch to the shoulder   
"You ass!! This was a nice moment we had and you had to go there!" 

Laughing he continues "Can we talk about that for a minute. Who were you tonight?! You got Nyx to SING. ON STAGE. Dude barely talks most of the time. I don't understand how you were able to pull that off!"

Shrugging you respond with a question "The power of alcohol? I was surprised too! And the set of pipes on Nyx! Who knew?!" 

The conversation became more relaxed as the two of you recounted the events of the night until you arrived at the bar parking lot. 

Driving Gladio right up to his car and by right up to, you mean nearly into the side of it. The parking lot was empty and you still felt like he deserved a bit more harrassment for tonight, driving perpendicular to his car, you slammed on the breaks as he yelled in protest. Laughing you both said good night and you were on your way home. Knowing you had a lot to think about, you told yourself that was for tomorrow and a cup of coffee. Tonight was for enjoying the last feelings from the night, the excitement, friendship, confusion, love in it's many facets, and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I could write Noct and Prompto all day long and never get tired of it!


	5. Walls fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vesper gets the boys their finished crownsgaurd uniforms, feelings are shared, and plans are changed.

"Thanks for stopping in so last minute Prompto, I wanted to check the fit before I did the final stitching. I'll give you a call when it's ready!"

"It looks amaaaaaaaaazing Vesper! You're amazing! I can't wait until it's done! See you soon!"

He was your last fitting for the day, flopping down with a sigh on the tufted leather couch in the fitting room, you are officially done for the day. Just going to lay here for a minute and close your eyes to recover.

"Excuse me, Ms. Veritas? Are you still here?" Eyes wide open, after hearing that familiar accent. It's Thursday, you haven't heard anything from Ignis since you last saw him. You didn't know what you were expecting, maybe for him to drop in to say hi or something? I guess fake dates don't merit follow up. Well he's here now! This whole week has been exactly what you anticipated, packed with Gladio and his daily deposit of disgusting uniforms from him and the rest of the guard in need of mending from the abuse they suffered during training week. That said, Ignis can come to you, you're not moving.

"I'm in here Ignis!" You call to him.

"May I come in?" He asks

"Of course, it's just me, the clients and other tailors are gone for the day."

Walking into the dressing room you notice he's dressed impeccably as always. All black today, black suit with small leather accents on the pockets and lapels, matte black shirt, patent accessories. UGH. You're almost too tired to feel anything about this. Almost.

"Rough day I take it?" He asks with a smirk looking down at you.  
"You could say that" you smile at up at him. 

Upside down. From the couch. You committed to this position and not even Ignis Scientia is going to move you from it.

"Do you mind?" He asks gesturing for him to sit next to you. Holding a hand out for him to help you up in response, he takes it, pulling you in the upright position. Smiling you scoot over so he can sit next to you.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" You ask in exaggerated formality. Sitting down, he straightens his glasses and looks at you, suddenly more serious 

"I wanted to talk to you. I have something to give you as well." 

"Oh ok," you respond attention on him.

"As I shared last weekend, my life is not exactly open to spontaneity. I don't want to lose touch with you and have to wait another 15 years to reconnect. I wanted to personally give you my number. I know you probably have it in the system but I want you to know you can contact me at anytime. I thought we could at least text one another even when I am otherwise spoken for. Even if it's just to share our days." Looking slightly unsure of himself he hands you his card. Written on the back in neat handwriting, is a number.

"I'd like that," you say taking the card smiling to yourself. "Here let me give you mine," leaning over to grab your phone out of your purse, you put in the numbers and send him a quick text of "ms veritas here :)" so he knows it's you.

"You came all the way down here to tell me that?" You ask touched.

"I had a few minutes to myself and I wanted to assure you I could still look you in the eye at work since you were so concerned with that Friday." He says shooting a quick wink your way.

"Why don't you tell me what has you exhausted enough to be passed out, alone and inverted, on this couch." Moving his arm to the back of the couch, he shifts his weight in your direction.

"Traaaaaaaaininggggg weeeeeeek." You draw out sliding down into a slouch.   
"So many sweaty outfits, so many tears to mend. SO.MUCH.LAUNDRY."  
Looking up at him from the puddle you've slouched yourself into

"How was your day?"

"Oh, the usual. Filled with meetings, pleading with Noct to eat something green, strategy sessions. The usual." He trails off as he notices you giggling

"Pleading with Noct to eat vegetables?! I see why he called you mom now!" Holding your stomach now to try to contain your laughter.  
"Can't you just sneak some in when you cook for him?" You ask

"If only it were that easy, he picks them out." He responds.

"You've got quite the man child on your hands there. You really are responsible for him aren't you?" You ask sobering your laughter.

"Yes, with the king being so exhausted from maintaining the wall, Gladio and I have taken to making sure Noct has people he can turn to."

"That doesn't leave you much time to yourself. Well, you are always welcome to come here if you need a few minutes. That's, clearly what I do," you gesture to your current situation. "I'll share my hideout with you as long as you can keep the secret," you wink.

"Thank you, I promise not to tell a soul that you sleep on the job." He says so seamlessly you almost don't notice the dig. 

"Hey!" Responding a few seconds too late, you lightly shove him on the shoulder.  
Reacting to buzz on his phone, he checks the message with a huff and says "Seems my time is up."

"So soon? Don't worry I'll keep you updated with all of the disgusting articles of clothing I have to fix tomorrow. Aren't you glad you gave me your number?" You smile with an exaggerated grin.

"It was easily the highlight of my week." He smiles.  
Easing himself off the couch, he stands up, bids you goodbye, and walks out of the altier. In the same slouched position you were in when he was here, you sit, drinking in the faint scent of him and trying your damndest to figure out what is going on. What do you want to be going on? Well you know what you want to be going on, more of what you pretended to do last weekend. The last thing you want is to get your hopes up. Deciding to try your hardest to just go with the flow on this one, you get up, close down the altier and head home to do some thinking and some drinking.

After dinner and an incredible shower. You had dedicated yourself to relaxing for the rest of the night. That meant having some drinks and doing whatever you wanted to do. Normally you try to keep drinking to special occasions but after the armfuls of absolutely disgusting uniforms Gladio almost literally dumped on you today, this is one of those occasions. After a few drinks and numerous practice games of JM5, (you WILL beat Noct next time you see him) you reach for your phone to see what time it is. Keeping your phone on silent the majority of the time means you're not always the fastest to respond to calls or texts. You had a missed message from Ignis. Feeling good about your scores and warm from the drinks you decide to open it. Friends just sharing their days right? You think to yourself. It's a picture message. You open it wondering what on earth he could be sending you. It's a picture of Noct curled up asleep on the couch with a bag of trash next to him.   
Confused you text back.

V: why is the prince sleeping with trash? I mean it's none of my business really what he does in his personal time... ;)

Ignis: I believe he was trying to clean up his apt before I got here. I'm touched really. I had to document this or I might not believe myself later.

V: That's incredibly sweet of him. I'm glad he realizes how much you do for him. He seems like a good guy. He'll make a great king one day.

Ignis: Indeed he will. As long as he can stay awake long enough to rule.

V: He does sleep an incredible amount. Frankly, I'm jealous of him. :P  
Well what are you going to do with your new-found free time that the prince gave to you?

Ignis: I'll leave him be and leave the reports for him to go over in the morning.

V: I'm ever-so-curious as to what Ignis Scientia does for fun in his near non-existent free time

Ignis: Hmm, let me drive home and I will get back to you on that. The options are endless...

V: Safe travels!

You could get used to this. It kind of reminds you when you both would write letters to one another when he first went away to school. Getting very busy and being children, that didn't last long. Well you're both grown ass adults now and one of you has imbibed a few beverages, let's see where this goes. Also you are incredibly curious as to what's Ignis finds interesting enough to occupy the little free time he has.   
By the time he gets back to you, you poured yourself another drink and have speculated everything from an obsession with exotic romance novels to having an extensive button collection he's fond of discussing at length. The possibilities really are endless.

Ignis: I think I've decided to be a bore tonight and just watch TV. I need something mindless after all of the meetings I was in today.

V: Whatcha watchin'? (Upside down face emoji)

Ignis: First I'm curious as to what you do in your spare time. Other than get heros to sing karaoke with you and stage a coup against the prince's plans with his royal strategist

V: Touché my friend! Well if you MUST know, most nights I come home, work out, clean, make dinner, finish up a few pieces from work or work on personal projects, watch TV with Ebony and then go to sleep.   
Super exciting I know.  
Buuuuut I scrapped all of that tonight in favor of an incredible shower, video games, and trying to guess what your hobbies are since your last text. (Squinty eyed tongue out emoji) 

Ignis: Oh? Intriguing. What did you come up with?

V: I don't think this will be as spot on as my guesses on your tastes in beverages, but here we go!  
Something secret: You have a massive collection of erotica novels that you import from all over the world. The bookshelves in your place move so you can keep them secret from visitors if need be. The epitome of guilty pleasure.  
Something off the wall: You have an incredibly extensive button collection. Antique buttons. New buttons. Plastic buttons. Metal buttons. Ceramic buttons. You have them all!  
Something probably closer to reality: You have a secret sweet tooth and you like to bake for fun. You also like watching cooking shows. Maybe cooking k-dramas too

V: ok I threw that last one in for fun...

Ignis: Please excuse me, now that you know all of my secrets, I have a busy night of reading exotic erotica, tending to my button collection, and watching k-dramas. Good night Vesper.

V: Oh I see how it is , Mr. Ignis Scarcastia (Toothygrin emoji)   
But really.   
Was I right about any of it?   
(Toothy smile emoji Questioning emoji)

Ignis: Sarcasm IS my preferred form of communication.  
While I have nothing against erotica, I don't have the inclination to amass such an impressive collection as you've described.  
I suppose I collect buttons as they are on most of my shirts, although it's not the buttons I'm necessarily after.  
I do bake on occasion, but it's usually just for Noct as I don't have much of a sweet tooth myself.  
I know what K-dramas are but I can't say I could guess why you chose to pair those two things. 

V: Because so many of them are about food! 

Ignis: Ahh, makes sense. I take it you are well versed with these then?

V: Not really, I just see them as I'm looking for things to watch. I thought it would be a fun guilty pleasure to imagine you having (heart eyes emoji)  
What were you going to watch?

Ignis: My real guilty pleasure are the cooking shows that give their chefs seemingly terrible ingredients that they must incorporate to make something edible.

V: Sounds fun, want to watch one together and comment as a play by play through text?

Ignis: That sounds delightful.

This ends up being a hit. So much so you end up watching a few more together. After the end of the latest one you notice the time. Shit. You wanted to go to bed early tonight. Last day of training day tomorrow and you knew it was the worst of all of the days. Gladio and the others push the recruits the hardest and the fabric (and you) are the ones that suffer.

V: It's so laaaaate! How did this happen?!

Ignis: That it is. Shall we call it a night?

V: I guess (sad face emoji)  
This was a lot of fun, I'm glad we got to "spend" the evening together, thank you.

Ignis: I couldn't agree more. Would you like to do it again sometime?

V: Absolutely. Are you able to meet us at the bar again tomorrow?

Ignis: Do you mind if I get back to you? I would love nothing more than to go, but if this week is any indication, I'm not anticipating having many more evenings to myself.

V: No pressure! Just know the invitation always stands open for you. Good night Ignis, sleep well. (Moon emoji)

Ignis: Thank you, I truly appreciate that. Yes, pleasant dreams Vesper.

Rolling dramatically onto your back, you let out an sigh that is more of a growl. "Why do you have to be so amazing?!" You yell at the cieling. A small weight hops onto your stomach, Ebony had come over to see what's wrong.  
"Sorry buddy" you say scratching his head. Laying on your chest, purring, trying to help soothe you, you look at him and say "Can you go tell that man how purr-fect he is for me? I think I'm getting impatient playing this by ear."  
Letting the vibration of his purrs and breathing lure you to sleep, you try not to get your hopes up at being able to see your new long distance friend soon.

More tired than you should be and happier than you have the right to be, you head into work for last grueling day of training day. When you get to the altier, one of the employees behind the desk calls over to you saying there was something left for you this morning outside the altier door. Handing it to you, it's a can of Ebony with a note folded and taped to the side. Opening it your heart does a little flip when you see the handwriting.

"I thought you might need this just as much as I do today. Thank you for the company." Signed with a scrolling IS.

Well isn't that thoughtful you think to yourself. Gladio was right, he really must never sleep. He beat your father to opening the place, and he gets there an hour before you each day. You make a mental note to try not to keep him up so late from now on. If there is a "now on."

The sun is setting through the windows of the altier, the employees are going home and your father has already left. You made it. You knew you would even if just barely!   
Just as you go to sit down you hear someone walk in, hopes high, you think maybe it's Ignis with a change in his schedule that gave him a break in his day to come see you. 

"Hey girl" that familiar baritone, it's Gladio. Spinning on your heel you point and yell 

"No more! There can't be more! Please no more!"

Laughing he replies "No, you did great this week thank you. I wanted to see if you were coming tonight, drinks on me for all that you did."

"Aaaaand drinks on you because you lost our bet last week..." arching an eyebrow in his direction.

"How could I forget Vesper? I'm still working on repressing some of what I saw." He gives an over-exaggerated shudder.  
"Drinks will forever be on me if you never remind me of that again."

"Now that's a deal I can live with!"

"Great, I'll meet you there then. I need to go get cleaned up before I go anywhere in public." He says walking out an waving to you.

"I mean I wasn't going to mention the smell, but since you brought it up ..." you call back at him, his wave turning into a single middle finger in your direction.

Arriving at the bar, you pull up a seat next to Gladio. Running a little late since you also ran home to change and get ready. Today required a lot of scrubbing.   
The next few hours, a few friends stop by to chat, Gladio challenges you to a few games of King's Knight, it's a fairly average Friday so far when suddenly you get a text.

Ignis:"I'm sorry Vesper, I'm not going to be able to make it tonight, I still have a few more things to take care of this evening. I'm truly sorry. Give Gladio my regaurds.

V: Boo, that's ok, do your best! I'll miss you. I mean I had some pretty big expectations after last week. What will I do without my pretend date ;)

Ignis: How could I forget a performance like that? Your pretend date will be lamenting the fact that he has work to do instead of getting to act with you.

Eyes wide, heart pounding.   
Typing the responses so quickly you could hardly believe your forwardness. He is definitely hitting on you. I mean you already made out with him, why are you so surprised at the flirting. Time to test these waters and see where they can take you.

V: Anytime you want to practice lines, you know where to find me.

DAMN. You think to yourself. Drunk Vesper gets shit done. You can't decide if that's a good or a bad thing right now. Surprised and a little proud at your boldness, you anxiously wait for his response.

Ignis: I will be sure to take you up on that offer, kitten.

Even reading that wordmakes you melt inside. Remembering how he looked, breathless, expecting, when he said it the first time. This for sure sealed his fate. He'll rue the day he teases you with that word. 

V: (cat emoji)  
V: Now you're not playing fair

Ignis: ;)

Well. Got that out of the way. Great next time you see one another you can make out like high schoolers. Now there just needs to be a next time. What does Ignis have to do this late into the evenings and on weekends you wonder? Deciding against texting him again, you want to respect his life and his privacy, you decide to let the night distract your thoughts and enjoy the company of your friends for a few hours longer.

Saturday you both manage to watch a show together over text. Fun as always, but you wish it could be in person. Discussing the events of your days, Sunday you find out that Ignis is busy due to the wedding between the prince and the oracle being moved up. Due to that increased timeline, you're finishing up the last touches on the crownsgaurd outfits this week as well. That means the boys need to come back in for their final fittings. Your father will take care of Noctis but you will fitting the other three. At least be able to see him, in person, finally. That thought gives you solace, you didn't want to put more pressure on him by making him feel guilty for being busy.

Wednesday rolls around and you've finished Prompto's uniform and sent it home with him. The little blonde was actually skipping out the door he was so excited. He is just a wonderful human you decide.  
Gladio you have scheduled for tomorrow and Ignis had to reschedule till end of day tomorrow. Thursday couldn't come fast enough.  
Back at home, you and Ignis are in the middle of your now normal text conversations. Him telling you about the wedding plans and you telling him about the new order from the king to have him and the guys to get Kingsglaive uniforms as well. Something you'll start on after you're done with the crownsgaurd fatigues you think.  
Your conversations have been pretty platonic considering the offer you left open on Friday. You thought you'd test the waters again, to make sure you weren't reading into things.

V: I'm excited to see you tomorrow.

Ignis: Yes, it's been entirely too long.

V: I couldn't agree more. I promise I won't mess up the fit just to have an excuse to see you more or more of you ;)

Ignis: I wouldn't mind in the least if you did. Any excuse to turn work into pleasure. I really have enjoyed us sharing our days these past two weeks. I promise as soon as I have time, I will make it up to you.

V: You don't have to make anything up to me. When you can make it, I will be here.

Liar, you think. He most definitely can make it up to you and he can start by calling you that nickname he's so fond of.  
Tomorrow. You can wait to implode tomorrow when you see him.

The day goes by quickly. All you can think about is your last fitting. Trying to not work yourself up, you scheduled Gladio right before so you had something familiar and comfortable to focus on.

"Gladio, I want to impress on you, this is leather. I cannot patch leather. It is also stronger than fabric. Know if you come back with a hole in this that isn't from something with teeth, claws, blades, or bullets I will personally kill you." You say, staring him straight in the eye.

"Ok ok I get it! You don't have to be so vicious. You're going to miss me when you don't have anyone to tear into for a few weeks." He replies hands up in front of him

"I will, you're right. That's also why I made these this way, I want you to come back despite my threats." you wink at him. 

"Although the choice to not have a shirt under the jacket doesn't really offer the protection I was hoping."

"Eagle don't need protection! Ca-Caw!" Laughing hard at his own joke, you roll your eyes, punch him hard in the arm, and send him to go change. 

Standing in the doorway Ignis watched your exchange just like when you first we re-acquainted recently. 

Startled and somewhat embarrassed,   
"Oh hey" you great him. "You startled me."

"Sorry for the surprise, I do love watching Gladio get what's coming to him." He smiles.

An uncontrollable blush creeping into your cheeks, "Well why don't we get started?" holding a hand out to direct him to the unoccupied fitting room.

"Yes lets." He responds with a devastating grin.

Uh oh. Ignis you kinky son of a bitch. Well good thing you scheduled this at the end of the day, most of the employees are going home and your father should be gone by now. Wait. What are you thinking?! You can't "practice" at work!! Ignis you WILL be the death of me!  
Handing him the uniform you send him into the room to change, closing the door after him. A few minutes later, knocking on the door   
"Are you decent?" 

"Never." He replies dryly. 

"Ok but really can I come in?"

"Yes of course."

Noticing that he is still buttoning his shirt, you fight the blush wanting to shatter the calm and collected exterior you've been holding so far. Now you can confirm all of your daydreams were right. Under that perfectly dressed exterior was a lean and expertly sculpted chest. You aren't going to make it out of this alive are you?

"So how's the fit?" You ask walking up to him to inspect.

"It's perfect. You really out did yourself."

"Did you try on the jacket on yet?"

"Not yet, can you hand it to me please?"

Deciding to make the most of this, you hold the jacket out, helping him into it. Smoothing it out as he adjusts, the tension in the room is heavy. Ok mister, two can play the suspense game you think.  
Moving to check the fit from the front, standing closer than you would any other client, you proceeding with your inspection smoothing out the lapels and pulling an prodding in all the right places. Feeling his eyes follow your every move, he's perfectly still and focused solely on you.

A breathless, "It's good to see you again Vesper. I've been looking forward to this all week."

"Me too" leaning closer, still keeping eye contact, drowning in the green of his eyes.

The space between you dwindling, he's close enough that you feel his quickening breath on your face. Checking for your reaction, searching your face for any sign of hesitation, he continues moving closer. Closing the distance, not wanting to wait a second longer to feel his lips on yours, pulling him into the kiss he initiated.  
He smells just as good as you remember and tastes even better. Better because this time neither of you are acting.   
Feeling his hand slide around the base of your jawline to the back of your neck, the other moving to your hip, he deepens the kiss.   
Moving quicker this time you each take turns leading the effort. Slowly backing you up against the wall, sliding his hands under your shirt as he goes. Rewarding this by un buttoning a few buttons on his shirt, wanting to see more of the glimpse he gave you earlier. Getting brave you flip him around, backing him against the wall, breathlessly movinging from his mouth to his neck, working your way to his collarbone, dragging your teeth at the end of the kisses, flicking your tongue slightly as you go. Feeling him shiver at this, his hands are wrapped in your hair a second later. His other hand on your back under your shirt pulling you flush to him. Gently pulling your hair to get you to look up to him, he groans  
"I want you back up here" 

"Only if you call me what you've been teasing me with since we met.." 

"I want you back up here, kitten." He breathes into your mouth taking control of the kiss and of your weakened resolve.

A few more seconds and you would have had his entire shirt unbuttoned as he worked on your bra but a knock broke the spell of your shared moment. What a mood killer. Stomach on the floor, you've been caught. Running through the worst possibilities first a familiar voice quickly says,

"By the 6 you know I don't want to see this again but I think you should know your father is headed back up here for a last minute fitting for Noct. Thought you both might appreciate the heads up."

Gladio. You forgot he was still in the other room! You owe him BIG TIME for that save. How could you both have been so careless?!

"Thank you Gladio, truly." Ignis says flushed. 

Moving his focus back to you "Vesper I'm sorry. "I did this all wrong."

Interrupting him "You have nothing to apologize for. However, I would like to finish what we started here...trailing off you reach back up to take his lower lip in a slow bite.  
Moaning low in response he returns the gesture.

Breaking the kiss "As much as I want to move mountains to continue this, we must stop. Can we pick this back up tomorrow night?" He says with that devastating grin back on his face.

Teasing the exposed skin peaking out from his shirt you whine "You're making me wait a whole day?"

Hearing footsteps down the hall you nearly push one another away at lightning speed.

"Glad everything worked out Mr. Scientia, I'll be out here when you're finished changing!" 

You bolt from the room closeing the door to   
the dressing room behind you.  
Just in time too, just a minute later and your father walks in with Noct. 

Bowing to the prince you greet them both 

"Hello father, hello prince Noctis."

Meek smile and a informal wave back, Noct confirms he remembers you with the look in his eyes. Keeping his friends secrets and his own, he doesn't say anything make your father suspicious at your new-found friendliness with the prince.

Once safely in the fitting room, you walk back to where Ignis is, opening the door without knocking and closeting it behind you. Now fully shirtless but halfway to changing back into the clothes he came in,  
"Sorry!" You whisper turning around.  
He comes up behind you turning you to face him, and whispers  
"Well that's not what you were saying before. "I can't wait another day" "call me kitten" were closer to what I recall" drawing you into another slow, but passionate kiss.

Moving your hands across his chest to feel his skin beneath yours you pull back after a second. Breathing the words against his mouth,   
"They're in the dressing room but for how long I don't know, as much as I want to undress you myself you need to put a shirt on asap."

Reaching for one last, quick kiss, he projects "These fit perfect Vesper! I wouldn't change a thing!"

"I'm so glad you like them!"

Holding this fake conversation as he throws the rest of his clothes on hoping it covers your tryst. You see him out, longing in both of your eyes.  
A minute later you get a text. 

Ignis: Friday at 7, be ready and I'll text you our destination. I won't stop thinking about our performance today until then.

V: I can't wait. I'll be expecting an encore, I hope you're ready...

Ignis: How could I deny you. Until then my love.

Thinking of nothing but tonight. The possibilities, his chest, the location, his chest. You can't wait to see where the two of you will go. You drive home in a fluffy daze. Things are going, maybe not exactly, as you had hoped but they're going finally.

Sticking to your routine, you do a quick work out, make dinner (for yourself and Ebony), and get to finishing a dress for yourself that you had been working on in your free time. Hoping to get a text from a certain someone you excitedly grab your phone after the first buzz. It was Gladio. Uh oh. This is not the conversation you wanted to have right now. He did you a huge favor earlier but is probably going to big brother you and tell you how dumb what you did was.

Gladio: Hey, Some crazy things are going to be happening and I need you to promise me two things. That you will find Iris and make sure she's ok and that you will help her and your family get out of Insomnia tonight. The king thinks Nifilhiem will invade the city under the guise of signing that peace treaty and I don't like the looks of things. If the wall goes down, you need to get out quick.

V: What? You're kidding right?

Gladio: Turn on the news, I wish I was. I told Iris you would find her. I am risking a lot by telling you this but I need to know my family gets out safe. You are a part of that. We have to leave tomorrow morning with Noct, you can't tell anyone that the king plans for him to leave. It will be announced tomorrow once we're gone and once king Regis meets with the king of Nifilhiem.

Gladio: Ignis will probably text you soon. He is helping Noct pack right now. I can tell he has other things concerning him.

Not being able to think straight or even process what to do right now you think "If the wall falls, that means king Regis does too. Do I go to work?" Where do I even meet Iris after? Can we get out in time?"

V: Thank you Gladio. I'll do my best to get my father and Iris out safe. I don't know how just yet, but I'll find a way to protect our family.

Gladio: That's my girl. Stay safe and text me when you can.

Shocked, you sit staring straight ahead. What can you do? What is going to happen to everyone working for the crown? Surely they must be anticipating this. First things first. You call your father and let him in on this, swearing him to secrecy for Noct and the guys safety. Coming up with a plan, you both will be on high alert all day. Maintaining communication with people attending the conference you both hope to be aware enough to keep the princes secret but also get the altier employees to safety. You both decide Iris should stay at the altier with you both so no one gets separated. Texting Iris to let her know, you decide to pick her up on your way to work tomorrow along with your father. Satisfied with the plan you both came up with, you end the call with a heartfelt goodbye.  
What is happening? One minute you were on cloud 9 excited for the possibilities of the budding relationship between you and handsome pants Ignis. Now your entire world has the potential to literally fall apart around you. 

As if he knew you were thinking of him, your phone buzzes. It's Ignis.

Ignis: Vesper, Gladio told me he contacted you. I am so sorry. I wish I could have told you in person and, more importantly, seen you to safety myself. Please do everything to can to protect yourself and your family. I will move worlds if I have to, to see you again. Contact me when you're safe my love.

V: I will. I think I am still in shock. I wasn't ready to switch gears like this. My father and I devised a plan to get as many to safety as we can and to take Iris with us. There's just so much uncertainty.

Ignis: This was definitely not how I had anticipated the evening to go either. I was deep in thought trying to decide where to take this beautiful woman who had seduced me in her office out for a proper date when suddenly I'm pulled into an emergency meeting with the king. 

Ignis: You are strong, you always have been. I know you will find a way to make this work. For everyone.

V: No pressure or anything....

V: For the record, you started the seducing sir. Giving me the once over and then calling me beautiful when we reunited again. ;) 

Ignis: There she is, there's the kitten I know.

V: UGH. No calling me that until I can see you!! It does things...

Ignis: Oh I know... ;)

V: You just used an emoji! For a second time! This day could not get any stranger! Please be safe. I don't know what I'll do if I never see you again. Take care of Gladio too. He won't let on that he's worried, but he will be.

Ignis: You have my word.

Well that was not how today was supposed to end. You kept texting until you both fell asleep into the early hours of the morning. Waking up just a few short hours later, you got dressed in something practical but still ok for work, grabbed the bag you packed last night, and grabbed the carrier with Ebony. There is no way you are leaving him behind! Everyone will just have to deal with him today, you'll say he has a mid day vet appt. 

Leaving early, you stop at your favorite bakery to grab breakfast for Iris and your father. Not wanting to be morbid but not taking any chances, this could be the last time you get to have these things. Buying a few of everyone's favorites, you head off to pick up your travel partners.

Arriving at work, you and Iris take a quick picture with the mountain of pastries you bought and Ebony wailing from his carrier in the background. You send it to Gladio to ease his mind if only for a bit.  
The boys are off. You got fairwell texts from Ignis and the big guy. You even got a few pictures from Prompto when he stole Gladio's phone after he fell asleep. A few of Ignis driving, lots of Gladio sleeping while Noct played stacks on him. It gave you a break from worrying about what's to come.

Hearing footsteps running down the hall, you rush to look to see what's going on, it's Nyx. He catches you out of the corner of his eye pause for just a second to say

"Vesper I can't explain but you have to leave, now. Don't panic, but get out of here." 

Squeezing your shoulder he takes off again. I guess this is it. Heart racing you quickly think of the best way to not cause panic. You calmly go to your father to tell him what Nyx said and your plan. Deciding to let everyone off early in honor of the peace treaty being signed, you encourage everyone to go home. They should be safe there right? 

Once everyone has left, the three of you head to your car, bags and cat packed, as you reach your car you hear a loud crash. Iris had been watching the conference on her phone when suddenly the cameras cut out after a flash of light and what looks like crystal swords.  
Tears welling up in her eyes, Iris calmly says to you showing you the screen   
"we need to hurry"

Wanting to console her but wanting to protect her more you hurry and throw everything in the back seat, Ebony safe next to Iris and you're off. Iris is silent for the drive out, you can see her trying to control her tears. She knew to expect this one day, she comes from a line of shields. Her father being the kings and her brother the shield to the prince. This is what they were meant to do. It doesn't make it any easier for those around them though.

As you drive you hear more explosions. Trying to get out of the city to get to a road the leads out will be challenging with the now panicked crowds. It takes you awhile but finally you reach a highway. Driving close to the edge of the city you see a flickering light above you. The wall has fallen. Allowing you out of Insomnia for the first time in years, you feel lost. Everyone is quiet in the car, morning the loss of a king, a father, and a life built together. The last bit of the wall flickering, fading away in the distance, you wipe the tears from your eyes and keep moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of ideas on where to take this but I can also see ending it here. What do you think? I would love to hear your thoughts on what you want from this. In the meantime I'll keep writing and see how I feel about it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Iggy you so fancy! No one can keep their hands off you! Now will he make it to the bar later? ;)


End file.
